Quanta 1:- Quantum Theories
by Jan
Summary: Past meeting Present! The project as a working theory from a woman who herself is a mystery!


  
  
6.50PM - HILLS INN  
  
The blue light finally faded away. Sam Beckett looked at the clothes he wore. He was a man, thank goodness, he thought to himself.   
  
"Adam, stop looking at yourself. Jackie is going to be disappointed if you are late for her birthday party", said a young woman. The woman was in her early twenties with red hair and green emerald eyes.  
  
"Jackie? Birthday party? Oh Boy!" Sam asked, still disoriented. At least Sam knows his name is Adam.  
  
"You haven't forgotten Jackie's birthday have you?!" said the young red head. She sounded very surprised.  
  
"Oh no! Of course I haven't." said Sam. He made himself sound very sincere.  
  
"Good", said the relieved woman.   
  
Sam looked around, he was in a bar. 1970's, thought Sam. But where?  
  
"Melissa!" shouted the red head, to another woman who just entered the bar. Melissa turned and ran to the woman.  
  
"Lisa, how long have you been here?" asked Melissa.  
  
Lisa - the red head looked at her watch. "Just about thirty minutes".  
  
Melissa turned to Sam. "Hi, Adam. Oh Jackie would just be happy to see you here on her birthday" Melissa smiled. She showed a set of white teeth. Melissa had black hair and green eyes.  
  
"I heard that you're both going home together".  
  
"Ur", oh no Sam thought. Fill in the gaps time. "I think so", replied Sam. Just at that minute, a woman entered the bar and there was a lot of cheering.  
  
"It's Jackie!" shouted Lisa and pushed Sam right up to Jackie.   
  
"Adam!" cried Jackie and kissed him. Everyone started cheering.  
  
Sam started to blush very quickly. He could feel the blood rushing to his ears. Jackie looked at Sam with a confused grin.  
  
"Adam, why are you blushing?"  
  
"He's shy!" shouted Melissa. Sam went more red. Jackie started to laugh.  
  
"Leave him alone Mel!" shouted Jackie through the laughter. Jackie grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him to a seat. "Have you finished packing?"  
  
"Just about", said Sam.  
  
"Well, I just need some sun block. I don't want to burn but I want a tan", smiled Jackie.  
  
"Would you like a drink?" asked Sam.  
  
"I'd like a lemonade, please."  
  
"But it's your birthday."  
  
Jackie's face changed "Adam when have I drank alcohol?"  
  
Sam thought "Urm."  
  
"Never, I don't drink!"  
  
"Oh, yes. Sorry, I forgot" said Sam, getting out of the situation.  
  
"Plus, I'm drinking tonight." said Jackie.  
  
"Oh". Sam went to the bar.  
  
"Presents!" shouted Lisa. There was a loud cheer.  
  
Sam returned with the two lemonades and found Jackie opening presents.   
  
"Thank you" said Jackie delightfully, holding up sparking grape juice.  
  
"I got the ring engraved." Melissa whispered to Sam.  
  
"Ring?"  
  
"Engagement ring."  
  
"Oh Boy!"  
  
"What's wrong? You've been planning this for weeks!" Melissa looked over   
at Jackie. "You do love my cousin?"  
  
"Well, of course."  
  
"Well, go for it then!"  
  
"Jackie!" shouted Lisa. "I think Adam has got a present for you."  
  
Jackie's face lit up. "Where?"  
  
Sam handed Jackie a box. Jackie opened the box.  
  
"Oh! Wow!" It was a gold diamond ring. "Is this…?" asked Jackie.  
  
"Well, yes. Marry me?!"  
  
Jackie looked at the ring and then looked at Sam in the eyes, who was on one knee. She looked confused and then excited "Yes! Yes! Yes!" A roar of cheering started.  
  
"Let's party!" shouted Lisa and with that, turned on some music. Melissa and Lisa pulled up Jackie and took her on to the dance floor to dance.  
  
Sam smiled "Put the facts together" whispered Sam to himself. "Your name is Adam and you're at your girlfriends, I mean fiancé's birthday party."  
  
"What are you doing, Sam?" Sam spun around and faced Al.  
  
"Stop sneaking upon me!" whispered Sam.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Al.  
  
"Birthday party" replied Sam. "When am I?"  
  
"80's, well 90's really"  
  
"What?!" said Sam, confused and surprised.   
  
"Well, it's 1989. February 8th 1989. Your name is Adam Hill, 23 years old." Al followed Sam's stare. He was staring at Jackie.  
  
"That is Jackie-Leigh Johnstone, 23 years old today and is Adam's girlfriend" said Al, reading the information from the handlink. Jackie has the most beautiful deep blue eyes and short blond hair.  
  
"Not anymore", said Sam guiltily.  
  
"Why not?" asked Al curiously.  
  
"Just proposed".  
  
"I've heard of short relationships, Sam. But that's ridiculous."  
  
"You'd know a lot about that wouldn't you?"  
  
Al glared at Sam while consulting the handlink. "Oh Sam, Ziggy says that in the original history, Adam was afraid to ask, don't know why and regretted it, which Ziggy says contributes to the reason why you're here."  
  
"Why am I here?" asked Sam. Sam was fed up of asking that same question over and over again, he just wanted to go home.  
  
"Well, in two days, Jackie goes to Florida to visit her 'American side family'."  
  
"American side?" repeated Sam.  
  
"Jackie has a father who is American and a mother who is British, which by the way is where you are".  
  
Sam looked out of the window next to him. "I'm in Britain! Where about?"  
  
"Manchester, north-west England," answered Al. "Large city…"  
  
"Al, what about Jackie?"  
  
"Well, Jackie and Adam went to Florida together. Oh, and if you are wondering, you're American. Just here for studying, staying at college."  
  
Sam began to get inpatient. "What happens to her?"  
  
"She disappears, she is never seen again. Possibly dead!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"We don't know yet. But on February 13th 1989, half of the dress Jackie Johnstone was wearing was found on half way down a cliff. Her shoes at the bottom of the hundred foot drop with the tide in. February 14th, the rest was found but no body was ever found!"  
  
Al then looked at his watch. "Oh, sorry kid, I've got to go and meet someone." Sam nodded. "I'll try and find some more information from Ziggy." Al tapped on the handlink, the Imagine Chamber door opened and Al left.  
  
Sam just stood there sadly looking at Jackie.  
  
  
JANUARY 11TH 2001.   
PROJECT QUANTUM LEAP, NEW MEXICO.   
9.30AM  
  
The sun shone brightly in the New Mexican Desert.   
  
Admiral Al Calavicci and Doctor Donna Elesse waited patiently outside of the project entrance, which looks like an old undisturbed mountain. Al was wearing his naval uniform.  
  
"You must be hot in that uniform." observed Donna.  
  
"Yeah, but I must look smart for our new colleague." replied Al, looking down the dusty road. "I've heard that this new doctor is one of the best in the field and would be a great advantage to the project."  
  
Al and Donna suddenly heard a car coming down the desert road.  
  
"At last!" Donna sighed. Donna was exhausted by the heat.  
  
The car stopped in front of them. A man in his early fifties got out of the car and walked up to Al.  
  
"Admiral Calavicci?" the man asked.   
  
"Yes", replied Al and extended his arm, "nice to meet you, Doctor." They shook hands.  
  
"No Admiral," laughed the man. "I'm not the new doctor."  
  
At that moment a young woman came out of the car. She walked towards the men and stood next to the man in his fifties.   
  
"Ah, Admiral," said the man and gestured to the young woman. "Meet Doctor Yvonne Jones."  
  
Al's jaw dropped, he didn't know that the new doctor was a woman! The woman smiled at him.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Admiral."  
  
"Like wise, Doctor."  
  
"I've heard so much about you!" said Dr. Jones, her face beaming. Doctor Yvonne Jones has bright dark brown hair, dark blue eyes and a light tan.  
  
Dr. Jones turned to the man. "Thank you. I will call you during the week."  
  
"Okay Doctor." said the man and got into his car and drove away. Dr. Jones waved. She was left there with her suitcases.   
  
"I suppose we better show you to your room in the living quarters." said Donna.  
  
Yvonne turned around and smiled, showing beautiful white teeth.  
  
"Thank you, Doctor Eleese."  
  
"Please, just call me Donna." smiled Donna. "Please come this way." Donna walked up to the doors and got her slip card and slipped it through the computer, then the doors opened.  
  
Yvonne grabbed her two suitcases and headed towards the door.  
  
###  
  
JANUARY 11TH 2001  
LIVING QUARTERS. PROJECT QUANTUM LEAP, NEW MEXICO.  
9.45AM  
  
  
"This is your room." said Al, looking in the room.  
  
"Thank you, Admiral and thank you Doc… I mean Donna, thank you."   
Yvonne was flabbergasted at the range of technology.  
  
###  
  
11.45AM  
  
"Admiral!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Are you ready?" asked Al.  
  
"Not yet, but do come in." Yvonne opened the door to let him in.  
  
Al was amazed by how much music she brought with her. On a table sat a CD player and next to it a stack of CD's.  
  
"Dr. Jones, you much be very interested in music."  
  
"Oh yes, I am." Yvonne moved into the bathroom. "I mainly listen to music from the nineties and just pop." She moved back into the front room and moved a lot of clothes into the cupboard. "I'm ready now, Admiral. Thanks for waiting." Yvonne changed out of her travel clothes into a dark blue dress with black shoes, but over her dress she wore a white lab coat.  
  
A few minutes later Al and Yvonne were in the main conference room sat around the table with the other main staff.  
  
"Dr. Jones, this is Doctor Verbena Beeks, project shrink, I mean psychologist." Verbeena glared at Al for a moment. Then Yvonne and Verbena shook hands.  
  
"This is Dr. Tina Martinez-O'Farrell."  
  
"Oh, nice to meet you." said Tina, in her high pitched voice.  
  
"It's nice to meet you all. I'm…" Yvonne was then interrupted by a small voice.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, Admiral." said Gushie, the head programmer.  
  
"It's Ok, Gushie." replied Al as Gushie took his seats. Al still winced and cringed when Gushie is around. He is a nice guy but his breath in terrible.  
  
"Dr. Jones, meet Gushie, head programmer." said Al, introducing them. "Gushie, meet Dr. Yvonne Jones."  
  
"It is a privilege to meet you Dr. Jones." smiled Gushie. They shook hands, Yvonne blinked hard, still smiling.  
  
'I should have told her about Gushie's bad breath.' thought Al.  
  
"Please, just call me Yvonne."  
  
"What do you think of the project up to now, Yvonne?" asked Verbena.  
  
"It's fascinating. The technology is excellent." Yvonne looked around. "Is there anything or one you haven't introduced me to, Admiral?" asked Yvonne, her eyes darting around the room.  
  
Al thought for a moment. He could hear a buzzing sound. Al started to grin. "Ziggy!"  
  
"Yes. Oh are you going to introduce us, Admiral?" asked Ziggy. Ziggy has the voice of a professional woman.  
  
"Yes, Ziggy." said Al, then turned to Yvonne. "Ziggy meet our new doctor, Yvonne Jones." Al paused. "Dr. Jones meet Ziggy."  
  
"A pleasure to meet you, Doctor." said Ziggy politely.  
  
Yvonne jumped. "Nice to meet you, Ziggy." Yvonne looked surprised. "Ziggy, what kind of computer are you?"  
  
"I'm a parallel hybrid computer. I was designed by Dr. Beckett to run Project Quantum Leap." recited Ziggy.  
  
"Hybrid?" Yvonne looked confused. "What kind of hybrid are you?"  
  
"I have neurochips designed by Dr. Beckett."  
  
"Neuro, as in brain tissue?" asked Yvonne, her eyes narrowing. Al even looked at her.  
  
"Yes, doctor." said Ziggy very simply, "You are correct."  
  
Yvonne's eyes widened, "That is excellent!" exclaimed Yvonne. "That's very genius. May I ask a question to you Admiral?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Who's cells?" asked Yvonne very quietly.  
  
"Dr. Beckett's," Al paused, "and mine."  
  
Yvonne grinned. "I should have guessed." Her eyes sparkled.   
  
"Is there anything else you would like to see?" asked Al.  
  
"Only Dr. Beckett!" exclaimed Yvonne. Everybody started to look sad and surprised. Donna closed her eyes and turned away. Yvonne looked at everyone. "What did I say?" She was very confused.  
  
"Yvonne, Sam isn't with us any longer." replied Al.  
  
"What do you mean, Admiral?" gasped Yvonne.  
  
Ziggy answered before Al could "Dr. Beckett disappeared six years ago. Precisely October 25th, 1995. Dr. Beckett stepped into the Accelerator Chamber and travelled in time but has only returned once, in 1999."  
  
"Time travel!" Yvonne was shocked. Everything she was prepared for, brain damage and even death, but not time travel.  
  
"Yes!" they all said in unison.   
  
"No one told me." Yvonne said sadly. "I would like to of met him."  
  
"Top secret government funded projects don't get talked about much." said Verbeena as she went to reach for a cup of coffee.  
  
"I've got clearance! I don't know what he looks like." shrugged Yvonne.  
  
Al, Gushie, Verbeena, Tina and Donna looked at each other. Ziggy just buzzed.   
  
Donna stood up, "I'll go and get some pictures of Sam." Donna froze. For all the people that had worked at the project, all met Sam. Donna Eleese Beckett wants her husband back whatever the cost!  
  
"Donna, are you ok?" asked Tina. Al and Verbeena looked concerned.  
  
"Yes." replied Donna.  
  
###  
  
A few minutes later, Donna returned with a picture.   
  
"This is the latest one." Donna handed Yvonne a framed picture of Sam Beckett.  
  
The picture showed Sam Beckett, medium built with brown hair and green eyes.  
  
"Wow!" exclaimed Yvonne. "He is cute!" Donna smiled.  
  
Suddenly an alarm bell went off inside Yvonne's head. The expression on Yvonne's face changed from a smile to confusion and realisation.   
  
"I KNOW HIM!" shouted Yvonne.  
  
  
  
FEBRUARY 8TH 1989.  
MANCHESTER  
23. 30 HOURS  
  
The night is going well!" cried Jackie as she and Sam walked out of the bar. "I'm now engaged and I'm with the one I love!" She looked at Sam, "Let's go to my house and tell my parents the good news."  
  
"Do you think that's a good idea?" asked Sam. Jackie's parents reactions may not be good at all, thought Sam.  
  
"Yes, why?"  
"I'm just not sure what your parents would think of you getting married."  
  
"I don't care what they think. I do hope they will be happy for me but at the end of the day, it's my life."  
  
Jackie got into her car and gestured to Sam to get in. Sam was thinking is this the start of the problem?  
  
"What are you doing?" shouted Sam suddenly.  
  
"What?!" shouted a startled Jackie.  
  
"Why are you on the wrong side of the road?!" Jackie stopped the car and turned to Sam.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" shouted Jackie. "If I didn't see you drinking lemonade all night, I would have assumed you are drunk. I am driving on the left-hand side of the road."  
  
"I know, that's why I asked." Sam remembered where he is. "Oh. Ur nothing. I was wrong." Sam felt embarrassed and stupid.   
  
Jackie looked over to him, shook her head, then started the car up again.  
  
Sam was quiet for the rest of the journey for two reasons. For what he said to Jackie and to have a look at an English city. There was not much difference apart from some buildings, cars being on the other side of the road. Sam reached inside his pocket and found some money: a ten pound note, a penny, a pound coin and a fifty pence piece. Sam looked at the coin pictures and read the dates.  
  
This was the first time Sam had a look around an English city but not the first time he has leapt into England. The first time he was in London as Nigel Corrington an eccentric artist with no mirror image. Al said that he must be a vampire, only vampires have no mirror image.   
  
"I can't wait to see their faces." smiled Jackie. Jackie pulled up into a drive and got out.  
  
Sam followed Jackie very slowly up to the door. Jackie opened the door and following behind was Sam.  
  
"Hi, dad." said Jackie to a man in his forties.   
  
Dad looked at her with a smile. "Hello, darling." He then glanced at Sam, "Hello, Adam." Sam noticed the American accent.  
  
"Hello, Mr Johnstone."  
  
Mr Johnstone looked at Jackie. "Did you have a good night dear?"  
  
"Better than that." Jackie flushed. "I'm engaged to Adam!" Jackie smiled.  
  
Mr. Johnstone's smile changed from a smile to thunder, "What!"  
  
"No, dad you are supposed to say 'congratulations, Jackie. You have done well.'"  
  
"You're still young!"  
  
"I'm twenty-three years old, dad!"  
  
"That is young!"  
  
"What is all the shouting?!" shouted a small woman coming down the stairs.  
  
"I'm engaged mum" smiled Jackie.  
  
"Oh! That's excellent, darling!"  
  
"I'm glad you're happy." Jackie scowled at her father.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked mum.  
  
"Dad says I'm too young."  
  
Mum looked at dad. "You need to grow up, Andrew. Jackie is not sixteen, she is twenty-three."  
  
Andrew looked at mum. "I'm concerned for her Emma."  
  
"I will take care of Jackie, Mr. Johnstone." reassured Sam. Jackie cuddled him smiling but staring at Andrew, Sam noticed. "I understand why your father is concerned, he loves you" said Sam.  
  
"I know you do dad, but me and Adam love each other and we are going to get married."  
  
Jackie lead Sam upstairs to her bedroom. Jackie sat on the edge of the bed whilst Sam stood up.  
  
"Why won't he let me live my own life." Sam had found a full size mirror. Adam has got short brown hair and blue eyes, medium built. "Adam, are you listening to me?"  
  
"Ur what? Of course I am. I'm sure your father is just concerned." Sam smiled. Jackie smiled back.  
  
"Hungry?"  
  
"Not really." replied Sam.  
  
Jackie shook her head and walked past Sam "Not you", she paused "Beckett."  
  
Sam went into shock, his eyes opened wide, his jaw dropped.  
  
Jackie looked down into a fish tank. "I bet you thought I didn't notice."  
  
Sam was getting more shocked. How did Jackie know his name?  
  
"Well" began Sam.  
  
Jackie picked up a tube of fish food "What?" asked Jackie, as she sprinkled food into the fish tank. "There you go Beckett, don't eat it all. Leave some for Lindsey."  
  
"Oh, Beckett is your fish." Sam started to laugh. "Why did you give your fish that name?"  
  
Jackie began to look sad, she looked out of the window. "When I was ten, I met the best friend I ever had or will have. We were best friends, Lindsey and I." Jackie started to laugh a little. "We were known as the Siamese girls as we always stayed with each other like glue. Lindsey Beckett was the best friend you would wish for."  
  
"Where is she now?" asked Sam.  
  
"She is dead. Car crash two years ago." Jackie started to cry.  
  
Sam hugged her. "So you named your fish after your best friend."  
  
"Yeah" sniffed Jackie. She pointed at one of the fish. "This is Lindsey." She then pointed at a slightly longer fish. "This is Beckett."  
  
Sam looked around Jackie's room. It was large. There were blue curtains, a yellow lamp shade, bedside lamp, a computer and blue wallpaper with stars.   
  
Sam looked at the computer; it was an old model. The top read 'ZX Spectrum, plus 2a', a 1980's computer, very old, very basic.  
  
"What do you do on this computer?" asked Sam.  
  
"Mainly projects. I also use it to record books I own on a database program I created."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I read the variables list for a database, it was too basic. I wanted a much larger database, so I started from scratch and came up with a perfect program."  
  
Sam looked over onto a table and found a binder and walked over to it. Inside was computer notes for programs. Spreadsheets, games, clocks, the lists were endless.   
  
Sam was amazed!  
  
  
  
JANUARY 11TH 2001  
PROJECT QUANTUM LEAP, NEW MEXICO.  
12.05PM  
  
"What?!" said Al.  
  
"Well, I've seen him somewhere before. His eyes hold a memory in me."  
  
Everyone looked at each other whilst Yvonne stared at the picture.   
  
"I thought you said you never met Sam" said Verbeena curiously.  
  
"I haven't, nor seen any pictures of him until now. But he…" she paused and looked thoughtful, "…I am positive I have met him."  
  
"Yvonne, when and how did you meet Dr. Beckett?" asked Verbeena. Verbeena changed herself into the psychologist.   
  
"I think…" Yvonne closed her eyes to try to remember.  
  
The room was quiet, everybody waiting to hear the answer from Yvonne.  
  
"Birthday! My birthday!" shouted Yvonne. "In February 19…"  
  
Everyone looked at each other.  
  
"It must be a coincidence." replied Al.  
  
"What?" asked Yvonne.  
  
Al replied, "It probably is a…" he paused. "…Coincidence."  
Al stood up from his chair. "Well, Tina. Please show Yvonne the labs."  
  
"Ok, Al." said Tina. They both left the room.   
  
"See you later, Admiral," said Yvonne leaving the room. Al turned to Verbeena and Donna.  
  
Verbeena looked thoughtfully at the table. "It is just a coincidence. Must be, probably Sam reminds Yvonne of someone she met."  
  
Al started to pace, what just happened was very strange and puzzling. "Perhaps you're right." Al started to smile. "Well lets get to work."  
  
###  
  
"Dr. Martinez-O'Farrell, why can't Dr. Beckett return to this time?" asked Yvonne while they were on the elevator.  
  
"We have theories. Ziggy says that it's God's fate or time keeps Dr. Beckett in time to put right what once went wrong"  
  
"Wow!"  
  
Tina and Yvonne arrived in the labs with the technicians and doctors were gathered at the entrance.   
  
"Team, I would like you to meet Doctor Yvonne Jones."  
  
Yvonne was swamped by 'Hellos' and handshakes. The labs were covered with technology no places for colour. Each work station had it's own table, swivel chair and computer linked to Ziggy. Everyone then started working.   
  
"Yvonne, could you work with Dave and Ken. They'll show you what to do." Tina pointed them out. They were at the other end of the lab and they smiled at Yvonne. Yvonne blushed slightly.  
  
"Guys, meet Dr. Yvonne Jones." Tina said as she walked across the room towards them. "Yvonne meet Dr. Dave Simpson and lab tech Ken French." Dave shook Yvonne's hand and smiled. Dave has green eyes, blond hair, and medium built and just under 6 foot tall. He looked to be in his early thirties. Yvonne tried to keep herself from blushing.  
  
"Charmed to meet you, Doctor."  
  
"Please, just Yvonne will do." Yvonne was starting to blush madly, she was also starting to get breathless and the sight of him.   
  
"Hi, nice to see you here, Yvonne."  
  
Yvonne broke the lock she had with Dave and turned to a smaller older man with grey hair and eyes to match. Yvonne smiled at him and shook his hand.  
  
Tina started to get impatient, "Er, guys please show Yvonne what to get started on. See ya later." Tina walked away.  
  
"What are we supposed to do?" asked Yvonne.  
  
"Put these new subcommand programmes into Ziggy." replied Ken, handing out a stack of papers. The three of them started to put the commands into Ziggy's programming.   
  
"What!"  
  
"What is it? What's wrong?" asked Dave. Ken turned around.   
  
"This is all wrong!" exclaimed Yvonne. "This subroutine is out of place and corrupts the entire program. Well it would be fine for a couple of months but it would start to break up." Yvonne pulled a pencil from her lab coat pocket and crossed lines off. "Here, here and here."  
  
Dave and Ken had a look, their eyes widened. Ken pressed his wrist link.  
  
"Ziggy, please could you tell Gushie we need him right now?!"  
  
  
FEBRUARY 10TH 1989  
JACKIE'S HOME, MANCHESTER  
9.05AM  
  
"I hate flying!" declared Jackie as she was finishing her packing.  
  
"I can't say I'm a fan of it myself." said Sam.  
  
"Tell me about it." Jackie shot a pill in her mouth.  
  
"What was that?" asked Sam.  
  
"Travel pill." she popped one in Sam's mouth and smiled. "I think you need them more than me! You need them just going into town!" Jackie walked away with her suitcase laughing.  
  
"Here, Jackie, let me help." said Andrew.  
  
"Thanks, dad."  
  
"What time is the taxi coming?"  
  
"Ten twenty. We need to be there twelve for lunch then check in for one and hopefully leave for Florida after three."  
  
Jackie started to look in her bag. "Make up, brush, money in pounds and dollars and last but not least, my passport."  
  
"Passport!"  
  
"Back of your flight bag, Sam. Adam had packed his suitcase a few hours before you leaped in." Al stood next to Jackie, his clothes clashed with the wallpaper.  
  
Sam sighed with relief. 'I need sunglasses' thought Sam, looking at Al's bright red suit.   
  
"You've got your passport haven't you?" asked Emma, walking into the room.  
  
"Oh yes, of course, Mrs Johnstone."  
  
The sound of a car horn smashed through the windows.  
  
"Ah, taxi's here." said Andrew, peering through the curtains. "Well bye, Jackie." He gave his daughter a hug and then Emma did.   
  
"Call us as soon as you get there."  
  
"Of course, mom."  
  
Andrew picked up Jackie's suitcases as Sam picked his up. Jackie walked on a head of them to the taxi. Andrew stopped dead in his tracks, and turned to Sam.  
  
"I'm counting on you to look after my daughter. If she's hurt in any way mentally or physically, I wouldn't stand your chances of seeing your next birthday. Understand?"  
  
Sam went white and gulped, "Yes, sir." Al huffed.  
  
"Come on," shouted Jackie. "We're going to be late!"  
  
###  
  
"Good thing my motto is 'better to be safe than sorry' or we'd be stuck in that stupid traffic jam. I can't see the future!"  
  
"Good thing we can!" Al had returned. He got bored in the taxi in the traffic jam and left. "Sam, I've got some more information about Jackie!"  
  
Sam's eyes opened wide and he nodded slightly. "I'll be back in a minute." He got up out of his seat.  
  
"Where you going?"  
  
"Just stretching my legs."  
  
Jackie nodded, "Don't be long."  
  
Sam walked away. "What's this new information about Jackie?"  
  
"Well, she's intelligent."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"I mean she's a whizz kid, a bright spark!"  
  
Sam stopped walking, "You mean she's got a high IQ?"   
  
Al took a huge puff on his cigar and pulled out the handlink from his pocket. "And from what Adam told me, she should be a doctor by now."  
  
"Then why isn't she?" 'This leap is getting stranger by the minute' thought Sam.  
  
"She never really knew what to do with her life. She never got discovered. Her talent died with her." Al paused, "What a waste!"  
  
"Anymore information about her death?" asked Sam.  
  
"No, sorry. Not yet." Al opened the imagine chamber door and gave Sam a wry smile. "See ya later, in Florida." The door closed behind him.  
  
Sam sighed. Sam turned and walked back toward Jackie.  
  
"I've ordered lunch," said Jackie.   
  
"Thanks" smiled Sam.  
  
###  
  
Jackie looked white has a ghost.   
  
"I hate flying!"  
  
Sam looked over to her. He held out his hand. Jackie looked at Sam's hand and placed her hand in his. She sighed with relief. "Thank you," she whispered.  
  
Jackie's hand felt so good in Sam's hand. So soft, delicate and slim. Jackie closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Sam watched her breathe for a while before going to sleep himself.   
###  
  
Sam woke up several hours later. He looked over to Jackie. She was still asleep. Sam leaned over to her. Suddenly Jackie pulled Sam closer to her and she kissed him soft and slowly.  
  
Sam started to go red and they broke apart.   
  
"It's not long now, until we land." smiled Jackie while looking at her watch.   
  
###  
  
"I'm glad to be off that plane!" shared Jackie. Sam just grinned.   
  
"Where did you say we would meet your parents? At the gate was it?"  
  
"Ur, I think so."  
  
Sam and Jackie walked through the gate with the other passengers.  
  
"Adam, darling!"  
  
Sam stood stunned. A woman with short brown hair came running over to him.  
  
"Adam," the woman hugged Sam. "How are you?"  
  
Sam stood frozen, mouth almost touching the floor.  
  
"Jackie-Leigh, how are you dear?"  
  
"Fine, Mrs Hill." smiled Jackie.  
  
'Adam's mum, this must be', thought Sam.  
  
"Are you okay son?" said a man with a deep voice.  
  
"Ur fine…dad? And mom." Adams parents smiled.  
  
"Come on then, lets get to the car." said Mrs Hill.  
  
Oh boy!  
  
  
Back at the project................  
  
Gushie rearly left his place in the in the control room but this time he did, mainly because he was requested to. Dr.Simpson said it was an emergence.   
  
'What is such an emergency in programming? thought Gushie.  
  
Gushie walked into the computer programming room.  
  
"What's happening what's the emergency?" asked Gushie.  
  
Dave stood up and turned to face Gushie. "Well, Dr. Jones as found a problem in the programming. A system programme break down."  
  
Gushie looked around to find Yvonne. She was at the other end of the room moving as fast as she could to help with the program.  
  
Dr. Jones," asked Gushie. "Where is the system breakdown?"Yvonne didn't turn to look at him, she hust kept working. "Well, deep down in the memory. As soon as I can locate it, I will destroy it." Yvone looked up. "icould use your help sir?"  
  
"Of course." Gushie sat down to help Yvonne find the "breakdown file".  
*********  
  
After several hours Gushie and Yvonne found the breakdown and shut it down.  
  
"How could something like that survive ni Ziggy that long? All the upgrades?" Gushie was baffeled.  
  
Yvonne shurged "Maybe the upgrades weren't surficent?"  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
Yvone felt a tap on her shoulder, it was Dave.   
  
"Nice work Yvonne! You did a great job."  
  
"Thank you." Dave was still looking at her. "Was there anything else or are   
you going to day dream all day?"  
  
"Oh, no I was just wondering if you want to meet up later?"  
  
"Well I have got an hour off at about eight."  
  
"Okay see you at eight!"  
  
**********  
  
"Gushie, I heard that there was some excitement in programming today?"  
  
"Ziggy told you?"  
  
Al noded and grinned "I also heard that Dr. jones saved the day."  
  
"Yes, Admiral."  
  
Al pulled out a cigar and rolled it around in his hands. He didn't light uo because Gushie couldn't stand the smell of cigars.  
  
"This afternoon has reminded me of your request for an assistant. "Well I was thinking that Yvonne Jones would be the best choice for this job."  
  
"Admiral, she hasn't been here for long..." Began Gushie, then there was a knock on the door. Yvonne entered.  
  
"Admiral, you asked for me?"  
  
Al coughed and nodded. "Yes, Doctor. Please come in."  
  
Yvonne came further into Al's office. Yvonne wore glasses, blue dress under her lab coat and her hair was pinned up, she was also carrying a clipboard. The perfect morden bussiness woaman.  
  
"Thank you Doctor, for this afternoon." Yvonne beamed. "I did what was necessary sir."  
  
Al looked over to Gushie then back to Yvonne. "Well, I'm plased to tell you that I would like you to become assistant cheif programmer."  
  
Yvonne froze. "But Admiral, I've been here less than a week, surly there would be more experienced programmers that would kill for that psition."  
  
Al nodded. "Your proberly right. However, you have showed more potential then anyone else."  
  
"Thank you, Admiral." smiled Yvonne "I will not let you down." Yvonne then left Al's office.  
  
"I think that Yvonne will do a great job."  
  
  
  
  
THE HILL HOUSEHOLD  
  
"Adam, I've been up alnight preparing your favourite dishes!"  
  
Sam smiled."Thanks, Mom."  
  
Sam, Jackie and Mr. and Mrs. Hill drived out of the airport.  
  
We're glad to see you home son." said Mr. Hill.  
  
"Thanks, Dad" replied Sam.  
  
"How are yor parents, Jackie?" asked Mrs. Hill.  
  
"They're fine, but I think that my Dad's home sick. I think that he misses Grandma. My moms fine." Jackie paused "How's Lee? Breaking any hearts yet."  
  
Mrs. Hill turned to face her. "Lee is fine. He's got himself a girl friend."  
  
"He doesn't hold it against us?" Jackie sounded concerned.  
  
"No, I would say it was a teenage crush. But he knows that you two love each   
other." she smiled.  
  
Jackie give sigh of relief and squeezed Sam's hand. "I can't wait to see him again."  
"I wouldn't jump the gun. Maybe Adam should talk to him first." said Mr. Hill.  
They soon arrived at the Hill household. The house was quite big and modern, a large garden and white gates.   
  
******  
After the suitcases where in the house and unpacked, Sam and Jackie went into the lounge.  
  
"Oh, here he is!" said Mrs. Hill.  
  
An average height teenager walked in to the lounge. Sam gasped!  
  
"Oh, don't look so glad to see me brother!" said the boy.  
  
"Lee, it's great to see you!" shouted Jackie. Lee smiled and held out his arms to hug her. Jackie went to them. He held her for several moments.  
  
"I thought I would never see you again!" said Lee still holding Jackie hands. but then Jackie pulled away.  
  
"What made you think that?" asked Jackie. "You knew I'm in love with Adam."  
  
"I figured it would of ended a long time ago, but that doesn't matter now. I've got a new girlfriend , her name is Tanya, she is sixteen, and a great laugh. You haven't said much Adam."  
  
Sam was in a daze. "Oh, I just want to hear your voice."  
  
"Why? you just talk to me the other night."  
  
"I always love to hear your voice, Lee." replied Sam.  
  
Lee was just under six foot with green eyes and brown hair. He had a dark complexion and was very well tanned, but medium built.  
  
At that moment The Imaging Chamber door opened, Al stepped out. Sam looked for a chance to talk to Al.  
  
"Well, I'm sure that you two have allot to catch up to do. I'll just be outside for some fresh air" said Sam getting up out of his seat. Lee and Jackie stared at him. Sam walked outside into the back garden.  
  
"What's with him?" asked Lee. Jackie just shook her head.  
  
******  
  
Al smiled "Well this beats the men's room, it's beautiful out here!"  
  
"I want you to run a check on Lee Hill."  
  
Al got out his handlink then quickly looked back at Sam. "The brother? Are you crazy?!"  
  
"Just do it! We're talking about saving alife here Al."  
  
Al sighed. He then started to punch button on the handlink. "Lee Carl Hill, born fifth of August 1972, so he's seventeen, with teenage hormones." Al started to smile. "Sam, do you remember what it's like to be seventeen?" Al started to smile.  
  
Sam started to blush. "Kinda" Sam paused. "Do you think Lee reminds you of someone?"  
  
Al nodded. "Yeah, he looks like a younger version of you." Al smiled. "The resemblance is amazing!"  
  
Sam went white and the agreed with Al. "Al do you have any further information?"  
  
Al shook his head sadly. "Jackie still disappears, we don't know why."  
  
Sam punched his fist in to the wall.   
  
Al moved closer. "I know it's frustrating, Sam but we'll save her. Also when you save her you may leap home.  
  
Sam turned and faced Al. "Why do I bother. I save a person's life just to leap, but where do I leap? In to another problem! Why does this happen?"  
  
Al looked bewilded. "I don't know we haven't figure it out?"  
  
"What after six years you and Ziggy haven't yet figured it out."  
  
Al went white. "How many years?"  
  
Sam grinned. "You don't think I don't keep track of time?"  
  
Al started to punch the handlink to open the imaging chamber door. "I think you need to cool down. Keep your eye on your job, and I'll keep my eye on mine." The door closed behind him.  
  
"Al!" but it was to late the door was closed and Al was gone. Sam hated having fights with Al.  
  
"Adam what's what's wrong." Jackie was stood in the doorway.  
  
Sam lifted his head from the wall. "Nothing! Hey where's Mom and Dad?"  
  
  
  
PROJECT QUANTUM LEAP  
  
"Ziggy, list all the variables of all the programs for The Accelerator Chamber including all up-dates and adjustments. Oh! One last thing all the programs for the " she paused "Retrieval Program."  
  
"Yes, Dr. Jones. They're printing out now on all printers in this room. I thought it would same time this way."  
  
Yvonne smiled. "That's a good idea."  
  
"I'm full of good ideas, Dr. Jones. I was designed that way."  
  
"I'm sure your programming is fine."  
  
"Yes it is." Ziggy just buzzed briefly and then "Do you think that it was bad creation of programs that keeps Dr. Beckett, my father, from coming home?"  
  
Yvonne looked up. "Who knows? I've read Admiral Calavicci's report about God, Fate or Time, leaping Dr. Beckett  
around time. But it could be the program so I'm going to check."  
  
"There has been many computer experts, programmers looking at all the programs nearly more times than I can count!" Claimed Ziggy. "What makes you so special?"  
  
Yvonne simply stated "I don't know. But maybe I'll get lucky."  
  
Ziggy sighed. "I hope you do get lucky!" Yvonne smiled getting back to work.  
  
******  
  
Hours latter.  
  
"Ziggy?"  
  
Yes, Doctor?"  
  
"What is line 23689 on The Retrieval Program?" asked Yvonne.  
  
"Program 824 or Retrieval, variable 23689 is to lock on to the brainwaves of a leaper."  
  
Yvonne looked back at the printouts. "Isn't variable 23689.2 for extra power"  
  
"Yes, Dr. Jones." replied Ziggy.  
  
Yvonne started to take deep breaths. "Ziggy, I need all the data from when the program is running until it ends. I know that it has been tried out..." Yvonne looked at her notes. "...three times."  
  
"The program has never ended. It goes up to variable 23698.2 then the program ends."  
  
Yvonne nodded. "Okay, I need a simulation. Ziggy compute this:- delete variable 23698.2..."  
  
"Doctor" interrupted Ziggy. "I must warn you we need the extra power for the program."  
  
"Do it Ziggy!" ordered Yvonne.  
  
Ziggy sighed. "Yes, Doctor. Deleting Variable 23698.2 from simulation of program 824."  
  
"Run program!"  
  
"Running program."  
  
Yvonne moved quickly to the main computer monitor. Yvonne gasped. "Ziggy, I need printouts now!!!" shouted Yvonne.  
  
Ziggy started to print out the data from the simulation. Yvonne started to pace. After a very quick minute Yvonne grabbed the end of the printout. She read the data, then sank on to the floor.  
"Doctor, are you alright? Your brainwaves are getting very mad."  
  
Yvonne closed her eyes. "Wake all senior personnel. Tell them to meet in the main conference room ASAP." Yvonne got up of the cold floor.  
  
******  
  
"It's 2.30 in the morning." al sank into a chair and yourned. "What's going on?" Verbena shook her head, Tina bit her lower lip, Donna looked around and Gushie shurged. At that moment Yvonne walked in.  
  
"I'm sorry to wake you all up at this hour, but this is so amazing it just couldn't wait until morning." They all took a seat. Yvonne stood up at the presentation board. "I'm positive that I can bring Dr. Beckett home within the next six months!"   
  
Slience filled the room.   
  
FEBURARY 10TH 1989  
HILL HOUSEHOLD FLORDIA,  
0930 HOURS  
  
"Adam! Wake up!"  
  
Sam groaned. "No, let me have five more minutes."  
  
"No, now!"   
  
Sam jumped and saw Mrs. Hill standing over his bed.   
  
"Jackie was awake hours ago. She is ready to go to her families house and wants you to take her."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am" Sam fell out of bed. Mrs. Hill shook her head. Mr. Hill walked in.  
  
"Catherine, is he up yet?"  
  
"Yes, Matthew. He just as." replied Catherine.  
  
******  
  
"Why did you sleep in this morning?" asked Jackie.  
  
"I don't know." replied Sam. Sam was starting to get lost. "Ur, Jackie, where do your family live? I've forgotten where to go."  
  
"Adam you used to play there when you were younger."  
  
"Well, you know that was such along time ago. And..."  
  
"O.K. I get the picture!" Jackie give Sam the directions.  
  
******  
  
Soon they where there. Jackie jumped out of the car and ran inside.  
  
"Grandma!" squealed Jackie.  
  
"Jackie-Leigh! I'm so glad to see you!" The old woman smiled. "Sue, guess who's here!" A much younger woman walked into the room."  
  
"Aunt Sue!" Jackie exclaimed.  
  
Sue give Jackie a hug, then she noticed the ring.  
  
"He never?" asked Sue. Jackie nodded. "You never?" Jackie nodded while giggling. "That's great!" Sue give Jackie a hug.  
  
Grandma walked over to Adam. "How are you Adam?"  
  
Sam smiled at the little old woman. "Fine Ma'am."  
  
Grandma nodded. "You looking after my granddaughter properly?"  
  
Jackie walked over to Sam. "Of cause Grandma." She give Sam a hug.  
  
Grandma smiled. "How's your father?"  
  
"Homesick." replied Jackie.  
  
Sue shook her head. "Jackie sweetheart, your father as always been like that asn't he Mom?" Grandma nodded. "I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't come here in the next few days."  
  
"I don't think so, Dad hasn't got any time off work."  
  
Sue nodded. "We'll see!"  
  
  
January 13th 2001   
2.40 am PQL  
  
"Don't make promises you can't keep." replied Donna sadly but firmly.  
  
"I'm serious, Dr. Ellesee." Yvonne looked around at he other doctors faces of disbelief and shock. "I know you've been promised results before, but I'm so confident that I'll stake my Ph.D., my creditability and carrier on my theory."  
  
They all looked at each other. "Okay, we will here it." said Donna.  
  
Yvonne pulled down a white screen and showed them all her information. They were amazed!  
  
"It was in front of us the whole time." said Gushie quietly.  
  
"Don't worry, it is an easy..." Yvonne chose her words carefully. "thing to dismiss. I nearly did."  
  
"But you didn't. It was too much power in The Retrieval Program." said Tina amazed by the information.  
  
Al looked at Yvonne. "Doctor, how long would it take to set up?"  
  
Yvonne looked at her data "Approximately three months to program and three months to get the doctor home."  
  
There was an awed silence in the room. Yvonne brook the silence.  
  
"I need to work on the program with the programming and design staff" everyone nodded "Gushie, Tina? I could use your help." Gushie, Tina and Yvonne left the conference room leaving Verbena, Donna and Al to ponder what just happened.  
  
"I want to believe but," Donna closed her eyes "I can't bear being let down again."  
  
"It's been six years since I've touched Sam. I'm going to put my trust in her." said Al.  
  
The three of them agreed!  
  
*****  
  
"Well, that's it for my presentation if any of you have any questions please don't esitate to ask." The programming and design teams dispersed to work quickly on designs for the program..  
  
"Dr. Jones," said a little voice "may I speak with you?"  
  
Yvonne looked up from her work and saw Dr. Samantha Josephine Fuller. "Hi, Dr. Fuller of course. Oh and please call me Yvonne, I like that better."  
  
"Then you must call me Sammy Jo." she smiled. "I must say you have done alot for the project in the short time you've been here."  
  
"I know, I'm surprised myself."  
  
"I think you have given allot of hope for everyone especially his best friend and his wife."   
  
"I'm almost 35 and this project is the greatest program I have ever been apart of." Yvonne give a determined face. "I will bring Dr. Beckett home..."  
  
"I do praise your efforts Yvonne, but don't give false hopes, but I'm behind you one hundred percent!" said Sam's daughter.  
  
Yvonne clasped her hands together. "Thank-you!"  
  
****  
  
Al paced in his quarters. Dr. Jones says she can bring Sam home! This is a joyful happy time. Al was wondering what Donna! Would she be shocked, happy, joyful? There would be confusing and complicated emotions WHEN Sam comes home.  
  
Donna was laying down in her room but she was not asleep. She couldn't not with the news that Sam is coming home! All the time they should of spent together. All the pain of the last six years to fade away from Donna Ellesee Beckett, being replaced by joy, excitement, love and happiness feelings she hadn't felt in a long time!  
  
FEBRUARY 11TH  
HILL HOUSEHOLD (ADAM'S HOUSE.)  
  
Jackie-Leigh left early. She didn't want to wake Sam/Adam. She was Just so happy to be alive. Jackie was shopping and decided to treat herself to some new party clothes. But so many shops to choose from and even for February it was hot.   
  
Jackie finally decided to go in to the nearest shop and to start looking around.  
  
Jackie found a beautiful black slim dress. Jackie had look in to the mirror and wasn't too sure if she liked it.  
  
"That is very beautiful on you and your man is lucky to have such a beautiful woman!"  
  
Jackie saw in the mirror an older woman not by much, with short blonde hair and blue eyes. "Do you think?"  
  
"Ahh, you're English!" Said the short woman.  
  
Jackie nodded. "And by the sound of your voice you must be from Wales?"  
  
The woman nodded. "Yes! I've lived in America for three years with my husband. Who is American." The woman was wearing very smart clothes and looked like she worked there.  
  
"I'm Jackie-Leigh Johnstone. It's very nice to meet you. I'm on my holidays with my fiancee. Well actually I'm half British and I'm half American, but I live in England. I'm from Manchester.  
  
"Oh, I've got a cousin who lives there! My name is Lynne Harrison. I'm from Cardiff." They shook hands.  
  
"So, Lynne what do you think of the dress?"  
  
"Jackie I can honestly say that you look even more beautiful in that dress." Said Lynne.  
  
Jackie looked again in to the mirror. "I'm not sure that is true."  
  
Lynne also looked into the mirror. "Jackie I'm telling you the truth, you look very beautiful. You should have no one tell you different!"  
  
Jackie smiled. "I will take it!" Jackie paid for the dress. "Lynne, would you like to go for a drink tonight?"  
  
Lynne smiled "Just try to stop me! I believe that the more friends I have the better!"  
  
"That is great! I'll give you my phone number." Both Jackie and Lynne exchanged numbers.  
  
*****  
  
"Adam! Guess what just happened to me! I've just..." Jackie looke arund Sam was no where to be seen. "Adam?" Jackie creaped into the bedroom and smiled. Sam was still asleep. Jackie shook her head and grinned.   
  
She creaped on to the bed and blowed gentily on Sam's face. He twitced and moved slightly, Jackie just shook her head again.  
  
Jackie then began to sing. Any pop song that was in her head. Sam slowly woke up, with Jackie laing next to him smiling.  
  
"Where you just singing?" asked Sam.   
  
Jackie nodded. "It always wakes you up"  
  
"I've never heard that song before? What is it called?"  
  
Jackie sat up and looked stright at Sam "What do you mean you haven't heard it before? I sing it to you all the time and it is the song I'm working on at the moment, it's an ABBA song, "I have a dream.""  
  
"It was beautiful, you are a great singer!"  
  
Javkie moved off the bed. "You always say that."  
  
"Because it's true! You are good."  
  
Jackie looked at herself in a mirror. "I think y' biased, Adam. You're not being truthful with me."  
  
Sam looked puzzled. "You want me to tell you that you sing terrible?"  
  
Jackie shurged. "I just want you to be truthful."  
  
Sam stood up and stood behind Jackie and looked into the mirror with her. "I'm telling you the truth. I would never lie to you." He watch Adam reply back what he said in the mirror image."  
  
Jackie turned around and smiled. "Thank you." she smiled. Jackie-Leigh pulled the cover from Sam. "Come on Adam, get up, were going out today remember?" Jackie walked out of the room. Sam dived for the cover. Jackie poked her head from around the door. "Adam don't be long!" Sam turned red. Jackie started singing again.   
  
Minutes later Sam was dressed and ready to go.   
  
"Jackie!" called Sam. There was no reply. "Jackie where are you?" Sam went outside Jackie was sitting on a bench outside in the garden.  
  
"Jackie-Leigh are you okay?" asked Sam.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful today!" Jackie gazed into the sky.  
  
"Are you okay?" Sam was starting to get concerned.  
  
Jackie-Leigh Johnstone sighed. "I just don't want this moment to end." She turned to face Sam. "Do you love me?"  
  
Sam looked in her eyes "Adam loves you with all his heart."  
  
Jackie looked back into Sam's eyes. "Your eyes are different, you look more wise, like you know what to do. But..." she looked more closely, "...you look like you don't belong here." Jackie broke the lock with Sam and ran off her eyes in tears.  
  
Sam stood up and began to run after her. It maybe the last time he sees her!   
  
*****  
  
Sam was out of breath by the time he reached up to Jackie.   
  
"Why did you run off?"  
  
Jackie didn't turn around. "Your not the Adam I know."  
  
Sam's eyes opened wide. "In what way?"  
  
Jackie shook her head. "You told me that you didn't want to rush the relationship, then you propose to me. Second you always seem embarrased and third..." Sam turned her around.  
  
"I love you and will always love you."  
  
Tears started to role down Jackie's slightly tanned face. "I know, I just needed to be sure." Jackie sniffed up then began to smile but your eyes do seem, different."  
  
They then hugged.  
  
"Oh, I'm meeting a friend tonight. She's called Lynne. But it's early we're just going to talk and then I'm coming back and you're taking me out to dinner."  
  
Sam shook his head and smiled.  
  
  
  
January 13th 8.30 p.m. PQL  
  
For the first time she got to the project, Yvonne Jones got a night off. Some people suggested that she should go out for the night but Yvonne said she would rather stay at the project.  
  
Yvonne had an idea in which to have fun. She quietly went to her quarters and took her C.Ds and C.D. player to the rec. room. The rec. room was not large but not too small. It is ideal for dancing and singing.  
  
Yvonne plugged her C.D. player in and played the music. Yvonne started to sing to many nineties hits, all pop. Yvonne also did dances to them.   
  
Meanwhile down the corridor, Al could hear the music.  
  
"Where's that music coming from?" Al asked himself. Al followed the sounds and entered the rec. room. At the end of the room he could see Yvonne singing and dancing Al crept in and sat down.  
  
Al gazed over at Yvonne, who had not yet noticed he was there, she has a lovely singing voice. She is also beautiful, intelligent, just like Tina. But Yvonne 's not an airhead and likes to talk about many different subjects . She is very caring, what 's she doing in New Mexico? She could help a lot of people.  
  
Al's attention got turned away by another song. It sounded allot like what is happening at the project. At the end of the song, Yvonne took a little bow. Al started to applaud.  
  
"Admiral!" exclaimed Yvonne. She started to blush.  
  
"Your very good."  
  
Yvonne looked away and started to cry and began to run. Al grabbed her and stirred at her.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I was over come."  
  
"Why did you run off?" asked Al.  
  
Yvonne shrugged.  
  
Al moved over to the small kitchen.  
  
"Would you like a coffee?" asked Al.  
  
"No, thanks Admiral, I don't drink coffee."  
  
"Well, I think that, I will have one." Al looked over at Yvonne. "Why don't you from now on just call me Al."  
  
"I could not Admiral." Al looked at her. "Okay I will Al." Yvonne looked down at her music. "Do you mind if I played my music?"  
  
"No, go ahead." replied Al. Yvonne smile and started to sing.  
  
"I heard your from Florida." said Al as he stirred his coffee.  
  
Yvonne stopped singing and turned the music down. "Yes, I am."  
  
"How long have you lived there?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I was adopted." Al looked at her in shock. "I was adopted by the Jones' in 1980 something. I was twenty-three."  
  
"Where were your parents?" asked Al.  
  
"I don't know. I'm suffering from amnesia. I lost my identity, my family." Yvonne started to cry. Al comforted her.  
  
"Don't you remember anything?"   
  
"Only a name and a message and my birthday. Which I would like to keep quiet."  
"Your decision."  
"Thank you. And this ring." Yvonne showed Al a diamond ring. "I'm not sure if it was an engagement ring or just a present."  
  
Al stared at the ring. "It's beautiful."  
  
"It was on my left hand fourth finger."  
  
"This is a beautiful diamond ring, very expensive." stirred Al, then he   
remembered something. "But if you got amnesia could you remember meeting Sam?"  
  
"I went to psychiatrists they couldn't help. My adopted Dad suggested hypnosis, but I was afraid. It was a shock to know him from somewhere." Yvonne smiled at Al. "Thank you for being so understanding." They both started to look into each others eyes.  
  
"Dr. Jones." They both pulled away. Al sighed.  
  
Yvonne looked up. "Yes, Ziggy?"  
  
"Please report to the control room, Gushie needs assistance." said Ziggy.   
  
"But what about the programming Staff?" asked Yvonne.  
  
"They are all occupied at the moment." replied Ziggy.  
  
Yvonne sighed. "Good thing I didn't go out tonight. May be I'll see you later. Thanks for listening to me Al." Al smiled.  
  
###  
  
Yvonne returned early that night she was only needed for a short time. She started unclipping her hair when her door buzzed. Yvonne walked over to the door and it slid open.  
  
"Admiral!"  
  
Al stood in the doorway with a smile on his face. "I heard that you and Dr. Simpson are together."  
  
Yvonne moved to let Al in, then she shook her head and the door slid closed behind her. "Who said this?"  
  
"Ziggy"  
  
Yvonne started to laugh. No, we're not, just good friends. Okay, at first there was some physical attraction but we've got nothing in common, plus nothing happened." Yvonne paused and looked directly at Al. "Why should you care?"  
  
"Because, I care for you." Al and Yvonne looked into each others eyes and came closer and closer together.  
  
They threw themselves together hot and passionate, and knocked the light off.  
  
  
  
January 14th 2001, 0730. PQL  
  
Al woke up to pop songs but ones about being in love, they were quite beautiful.  
  
Yvonne walked back into the bedroom. She was fully dressed and ready for work.  
  
"Morning Admiral," she whispered into Al's ear. "Sleep well?"  
  
"No, not really. I was kept wake all night by a beautiful doctor giving me my treatment." grinned Al. "Did you have a good night doctor?"  
  
"One of the best in my life," she purred. Yvonne give Al a very hard to resist seductive smile "I still don't think you've fully recovered. I think it would be best if we consider giving you more treatment to night!" Suddenly Yvonne's pager bleeped. Yvonne give a heavy sigh. Yvonne picked up Al's phone and dialed.  
  
"Jones, here"  
  
"Yvonne, where have you been?"  
  
"Oh, hi Dave." said Yvonne "I've been here at the project."  
  
"But I asked Ziggy where you were but she said she couldn't find you in the Project Complex, so I tried the living quarters but you weren't in."  
  
"Yeah well you found me now so just tell me what you want." Yvonne inpatients was high.  
  
"The first designs for the program are done."  
  
"Excellent! Please spread the word to the programming and design team heads to meet in the main conference room at 1500 hours."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am!" Dave put the receiver down.  
  
Yvonne smiled at Al. "Things are staring to move. Quicker than I thought but it's great!" Yvonne give Al a quick peck then left his room.  
******  
  
Yvonne's first job of the morning was to meet with Donna in her office.  
  
"Oh, you've degrees in Physics, Psychology and medicine."  
  
"Yes, but I've also got many qualifications towards computer design and programs.  
  
Donna nodded. "Maybe we could put your other qualifications to good use."  
  
"In what way Donna?" asked Yvonne.  
  
"Our visitor in the waiting room is getting depressed and Verbena needs someone new to work with him. It would only until this leap is over."  
  
Yvonne liked it. "Sure. Shall I report to Verbena?"  
  
"Yes, if you could. Thank you Yvonne."  
  
*****  
  
"Yvonne," said Verbena. "I would like you to go into The Waiting Room and just basically chat with him."  
  
"Of cause Dr. Beeks!" and with that Yvonne walked towards The Waiting Room and Verbena smiled.  
  
The Imaging Chamber was opposite to The Waiting Room and in the center was The Control Room. Al Calavicci was just coming out of The Waiting Room and walked across The Control Console and passed Yvonne as she was going to The Waiting Room.  
  
"Morning, Admiral." smiled Yvonne.  
  
"Good Morning, Doctor." Al grinned. Yvonne blushed. Al carried on to the elevator up to the living quarters as Yvonne turned to the waiting room.  
  
"The waiting room had a security code. Each person (who has security clearance) had their own swipe card and security number. Yvonne swiped her card and typed '234212' and the waiting room door opened and there sat a man next to the mirror who appeared to be Sam Beckett. Yvonne never met Dr. Beckett but she very much wished she had. Yvonne looked down at the man, Yvonne wasn't told his name, Verbena said it wasn't important and that it would be better that way.  
  
"Hello," said Yvonne to the visitor. "My name is Yvonne." she smiled. The visitor smiled how Sam Beckett did in his picture. "That is not Sam Beckett." She thought.  
  
All of a sudden the smile turned into a stair, Yvonne didn't notice and sat down next to the visitor.  
  
"I'm Adam." said the visitor as Yvonne was writing. Yvonne stopped writing for a moment, she knew a person called Adam who was very special to her but that   
was long ago.  
  
"I hope you aren't going to interrogate me too." said Adam quietly. Adam started to stair again. "Have we met before?"   
  
Yvonne shrugged. "Adam, what was the interrogation about?" asked Yvonne.  
  
"I was about my girlfriend, her name is...." Adam stumbled. "I can't remember her name, all I can remember is it begins with a J." He looked concerned at Yvonne. "Why can't I remember my girlfriend?"   
  
Yvonne ignored the question. "Joanne, Joanna, Jean, Jill, Jan, Janine, Jane, Jayne, Jackie, Jillian?"  
  
"Wait! What was that last one?" asked Adam.  
  
"Jillian? Was her name Jillian?"  
  
"No! Not that one the one before that." said Adam unpatiently.  
  
"Oh, you mean Jackie your girl friends name is Jackie?"  
  
"Yes! That's it her name is Jackie. Jackie-Leigh Johnstone." Adam was glad the he remembered her name.  
  
Yvonne froze, the name sounded familiar.  
  
Adam smile. "I'd say a line to her when she was sad that our love was strong and no matter....."  
  
"...what happens we will stay together because our love for each is immortal.."   
finished Yvonne, then she gasped!  
  
Adam looked up at Yvonne his mouth wide open. "Only Jackie would know that!" They both stirred at each other.  
  
"Jackie, is that you?"  
  
Tears started to run down Yvonne's face. "Adam is that you? Are you Adam Hill?"  
  
Adam nodded tears started to come down his face. They started to move closer and Adam kissed her. Yvonne pulled away.  
  
"No, that was long ago!" said Yvonne sadly. She got up sadly and walked towards the door. Adam stood up and grabbed her hand and twirled her around.  
  
"What's wrong why are you here?" Adam was bewilded. "Jackie I..."  
  
"No, Adam don't say it!" The tears came down fast down her face and on to her lab coat. Yvonne pulled away from Adam's grip and ran towards the door. She stopped turned and paused. "I'm not Jackie anymore." Yvonne then turned back to the door and in came Al. Yvonne smiled slightly at him and walked quickly away.  
  
"Yvonne?" Al called. He noticed the tears coming down Yvonne's face. But it was to late Yvonne went into the elevator and the doors closed with Yvonne's sad face looking back."  
  
Al walked into the waiting room. "What did you do to her?" Al demanded.  
  
Adam's face went red with anger. "Me?! You said that she wouldn't be armed that she is fine!"  
  
Al looked confused. "What? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Jackie."  
  
Al shook his head. "Jackie isn't here. Now what happened to Yvonne?"  
  
"That was Jackie. Her name is Jackie not Yvonne."  
  
Al froze and shook his head and closed his eyes. He pictured them both. They are alike in many ways. Al's eyes shot open. "I'll talk to you later." Adam went to protest. But Al was already out of the door.  
  
"Ziggy where's Yvonne Jones?" asked Al.   
  
"Dr. Jones is in her room in the living quarters, she as just this minute entered." replied Ziggy.  
  
"Ziggy, have Verbena meet me at Yvonne's room." said Al as he walked to the elevator. "Oh and one more thing. Find everything you can about Yvonne Jones and Jackie Johnstone."   
  
"I've already started!" shouted Ziggy.  
  
  
FEBUARY 11TH 1989  
FLORIDA  
1930 HOURS  
  
  
"It's beautiful here at night!" exclaimed Jackie-leigh.  
  
The strars sparkled so bright, it was a mild night. Thepalm trees swayed slightly side to side in a rythme, because of the light breeze.  
  
Sam and Jackie-leighwalked into a restaurant. Ad they walked in they were greated.  
  
"Adam! the man shouted. "How are you, kid?"  
  
Sam nervously smiled, Jackie started to giggle. "I'm fine. Thanks."  
  
"Adam? You look like you don't remember me! You've only beengone twleve months and you've already forgottern about m. It's Thomas Williamson. A friend of your father!"  
  
"Ah, yes, Mr Williamson. I'm fine it's great to see you again." said Sam.  
  
Mr. Williamson smiled and looked at Jackie. "And who is this beautiful womaan?"  
  
"Mr. Williamson meet Jackie-leigh Johnstone. Jackie meet thomas Williamson." The shook hands. "Jackie is my fiancee."  
  
"Congratulations!" Thomas exclaimed.  
  
"Thank-you." said Jackie.  
  
Thomas blinked with surrprise. "You're English?"  
  
"Yes," replied Jackie. "But my father is from Florida."  
  
Thomas nodded. "Well, welcome to The Palm Tree, I hope you will llike it here!"  
  
"I'm sure we will!"  
  
***********  
  
Jackie and Sam finshed their meals.  
  
"That was delishous! My compliements to the chef!" Jackie showed a face of complete satisfactioon.  
  
"That was good." agreed Sam.  
  
"Adam let's pay the bill and leave." smiled Jackie.  
  
"Sure." They payed the bill and said their good-byes to Mr. Williamson.  
  
"Do come again. It was nice to see you again, Adam. It was also nicee to meet you Jackie-Leigh."  
  
***********  
  
Sam and Jackie strolled hand in hand across the beach.  
  
"Do you hear something?" asked Sam.  
  
Jackie stopped to listern.  
  
"Yeah, it sounds like music. A disco! Come oN, Adam!" Jackie pulled Sam's arm and ran to where the music was coming from.  
  
Sam began to feel physically sick. 'No! Not a disco!' "Ur, Jackie. I was wondering if we colud go somewhere quieter?"  
  
She turned to face Sam. He saw the excitment drain from Jackie's face. "Why?" she asked in a pleading voice.  
  
Sam looked at Jackie's sad face. He couldn't resist it, it made her looke more beautiful. "But if you'd rather stay here we can, if you want to?"  
  
Jackie's face lit up with excitment! "Great!" They enterned the disco.  
  
The music was of all periods and was not all seventies had Sam had orginally thought, he was greatful for that. The music was very loud, but Jackie seemed to have the time of her life. After all Jackie would of been a teenager in the seventies. After one track finshed another started and Jackie would be back on the dance floor. Sam thought that it was hard to believe that in a day or two that this beautiful young happy woman would be dead! Sam made himself a promise that he wouldn't let her down!  
  
The music changed track again and Jackie give a gleeful whistle.  
  
"Adam, come on ! One dance you know that this is my favourite song!"  
  
Sam stood up. "What song is it?" he asked.  
  
"Tragedy!!!" she screamed. She grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him on to the dance floor. Jackie was full of energy not stopping for a minute, until the end of the song, Suddenly, Jckie's leggs give way and she ended up on the floor. Sam court her.  
  
"Jackie! Are you alright?"  
  
Jackie was gasping for air. Sam put her on a seat. "Your dehydrating." said Sam. "I think it's best to get you home!"  
  
***********  
  
"Here, drink this slowly."  
  
Sam eventually got Jackie home. Then he put her to bed.   
Jackie gratefully took the drink and sipped it. "I'm Adam that I made such a complete fool out of myself tonight. I'm glad my dad wasn't here."  
  
"It wasn't your falut. You were just having a good time making yourself happy."  
  
Jackie smilled and put her hand on Sam's face. "That's why I love you, you make me feel so special." Sam smiled back. Jackie rested her head on her pillow. Sam leaned down to her and slowly kissed her, slowly and passonately. When they broke Jackie smiled her eyes closed. "Hold me." She wispeared. Sam complied and got into the bed with her and gentle they fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
***********  
  
  
THE JOHNSTONE HOUSEHOLD, FLORIDA  
  
The Imagine Chamber Door opened, Al stepped out looking very unwell.  
  
"Sam, I need to talk to you." Sam looked over to Al. His face was paste. He had bags under his eyes. His usual pep had gone!  
  
Sam nodded. "Jackie, I'm just going to the bathroom. I won't be long."  
  
"Sure, okay. Just don't be too long." Sam and Jackie were both glowing.  
  
Al looked at Jackie, of course she didn't notice him. "You are so beautiful."  
  
Sam looked at Al oddly. Al followed Sam into the bathroom.  
  
"Jackie doesn't die."  
  
Sam went white. "What?"  
  
"Jackie didn't never ever die!"  
  
Sam shook his head. "So why haven't I leaped?"  
  
"Because you haven't changed history!"  
  
Sam sank down onto the floor. "Al, please explain."  
  
"Jackie's blood was found on that dress and there was no body because she never went in the water and she is still alive!"  
  
"How did you miss something like this?"  
  
Jackie has got amnesia pretty bad. She forgot her name and everything. So now lives as Doctor Yvonne Jones at Project Quantum Leap."  
  
Sam stood up. "Jackie works at the Project! For how long?"  
  
"The day this leap started." Al started to pace. "Well Yvonne and I have got very close and we, we…" Al paused, "…adore each other."  
  
Sam stared at Al. "Al you haven't ur, you know…"  
  
Al closed his eyes.  
  
"Oh my goodness!" Sam turned away from Al. "You have been with the woman I love!"  
  
Sam got angry. "I love her! I know what she's worth!"  
  
Al moved in front of Sam. Al got red in the face, "But I don't have an aura to hide if things go wrong. Plus she can see the real me!"  
  
They lunged for each other but they went straight through each other.   
  
All of a sudden, the Imagine Chamber Door flew open. Al did an 'oh no!' face. Sam couldn't see who came in.   
  
The person grabbed Al's hand. The image came to Sam.  
  
"Al! What on Earth is going on?" It was Verbena. Sam couldn't hear her but could see she was upset!  
  
"Nothing, Verbena, things just got a bit heated, didn't it Sam?"  
  
Sam nodded catching his breath.   
  
"Is this about Yvonne?"  
  
Al nodded.  
  
Verbena shook her head, "Talk about it calmly." Al nodded. Verbena turned and let go of Al's hand and walked out of the chamber.  
  
Al took three deep breaths, "Well, Yvonne has been, well…" suddenly the handlink squealed. Al shook it furiously. "Okay I was just getting to it. Yvonne has got a workable theory to bring you home."  
  
Sam froze. "Is it working?"  
  
"One hundred percent."  
  
Tears started to roll down Sam's face. "I'm going home."  
  
"I'm afraid not."  
  
Sam looked directly at Al "Why not?"  
  
"Because if you change history that Jackie doesn't lose her memory, she won't become Yvonne. She won't come to the project and there will be no theory to bring you home!"  
  
"NO!" screamed Sam. He then took deep breaths.  
  
"Adam! Adam! Are you alright?" shouted Jackie, banging on the bathroom door.  
  
"Fine dear." breathed Sam. "I'll be out soon."  
  
"Jackie will become a Doctor. It's in her nature to help people she is a romantic young woman. She can sing beautifully. Ziggy says that she will help many children. She would help them see they each have their own goal and that they can do anything if they could put their mind to it. It helps them grow strong!" Al reached out to Sam. "It's your decision."  
  
Sam closed his eyes. "Not again." he whispered.  
  
**********  
  
THE JOHNSTONE HOUSEHOLD, FLORIDA  
  
"I must change history." Sam looked at Al. "What is one life to many children."  
  
Al nodded.  
  
"Ouch!" screamed Jackie. Sam ran out of the bathroom.  
  
"Jackie, Jackie! Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine but I've got blood on my new dress."  
  
Al checked the handlink. "Ziggy says that the chances of Jackie getting lost from history has dropped by twenty-five percent!"  
  
Sam smiled.  
  
"In the original history, Adam never saw this happen so he didn't mention it to the police. But we're still not sure how it ended up in the sea!"  
  
"What a waste. This cost me one hundred twenty-five pounds at home. Maybe if I can get out the blood I could sell it on." Jackie had another look at the stain, "Then again, maybe not!" Jackie with one hand started to take off her dress. Sam turned around but Al couldn't take his eyes off her. But Sam stood in from of him. Al pulled a face.  
  
Jackie changed into pale blue shorts with a short white crop top. Both Al and Sam smiled, making Jackie smile back.  
  
"What time are we meeting your mum and dad?" asked Jackie.   
  
"I think it's noon."  
  
Jackie nodded. "Then I'm going shopping. See you later, Adam."  
  
"No, Sam don't let her go by herself. If you do you'll never see her again!" shouted Al.  
  
Sam grabbed Jackie's arm. Jackie looked at Sam's tight grip on her arm.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Sam quickly took his hand off her arm. "Can I come shopping with you?"  
  
Jackie looked surprised. "Ur, well, yeah sure. Oh let me put this in here." Sam didn't see what she put in her bag. "Come on then." Jackie walked out of the house. Sam followed her.  
  
###  
  
"What do you think of this?" Jackie stepped out of the changing room.  
  
"It's beautiful!" cried Sam. "It is like it was made for you and only you."  
  
Jackie put her arms around Sam's neck. "You are one hell of a charmer." whispered Jackie. "Why don't I just buy this dress and we could have a little party!"  
  
Sam started to go red at the suggestion. Al had left on the journey to the shops, he said he was checking on Yvonne, the future Jackie.   
  
"Sure." grinned Sam. Jackie did a seductive smile bought the dress and went home hand in hand with Sam.  
  
They just barely walking in the door before they started to rip each others clothes off. They were engulfed in deep hot passion. Ecstasy rising between them and reaching the deep hot pleasure. They ended up cuddling and fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
###  
  
Several hours passed, they were still sleeping.  
  
Sam opened his eyes and smiled. He turned his head to look at Jackie.  
  
Jackie was gone! Sam jumped out of bed, put on his clothes and ran out the house.  
  
Sam shouted at the top of his voice. "Jackie." She didn't hear him. Sam couldn't see her.  
  
"Where's Jackie?" asked Al. He had returned.  
  
"She's gone! Can you get a lock on her?"  
  
"Gushie, center me on Jackie now!" Al vanished. Al appeared at the wedding dress ship.  
  
"Oh, there you are, Jackie." Al breathed a sigh of relief. Al then returned to Sam. "She's fine for now. She is looking at wedding dresses at 'The Wedding Isle'. Four of five blocks away."  
  
Sam started to run, "Stay with her Al!" shouted Sam.  
  
Al returned to Jackie. She came out of the shop and was heading to the rocks. Jackie sat on a rock, Al shouting not to do it. She went higher but lost her footing, fell and hit her head on a rock!  
  
***********  
  
"Sam come quickly! Jackie's hurt! She is unconscious!" shouted Al.   
  
Sam ran even faster to catch up to where Jackie was the wedding dress shop. Al was already there.  
  
"This way, Sam!" Al pointed the way to the rocks. He could see her shoes. The bag Jackie had with her had ripped and the dress that had her blood on it got ripped on the rocks. 'That is how it got there!' thought Sam. Everything is in place!  
  
Sam climbed down the rocks to where she laid. She had cuts and bruises on her head. Her leg was sprained and she had a purple bump on the side of the head. "Sam, how is she?" Al asked quietly.  
  
"She'll be fine. I can't believe she has survived!"  
  
Jackie's eyes started to open. "Where am I? Am I dead?" she asked.  
  
"No." smiled Sam.  
  
Jackie looked at Sam. "I thought that the two of you were angels coming for me!"  
  
"Which two?"  
  
"You and..." she looked at Al, "You!"  
  
Sam and Al looked at each other, then at Jackie.  
  
"Can you remember your name?" asked Al.  
  
"No."  
  
"What about your date of birth?"  
  
Jackie shook her head slightly. Then she looked at Sam. "You've got very   
beautiful green eyes, that I do know."  
  
Sam smiled.  
  
"That white streak in your hair looks good on you. Who are you?"  
  
Sam looked at Al. "Al, she can see me and she can see you!" whispered Sam.  
  
"It must have something to do with the bang on her head."  
  
"My name is Sam."  
  
"Samuel?"  
  
Sam cringed. "No, just Sam."  
  
"Where am I, Sam?" Her eyes moved. "Where's Adam?"  
  
"I think Adam has gone for help. I think I'll go and find him. Stay with her Al."  
  
Sam ran off leaving Al and Jackie alone for the first time since what happened.  
  
"Your name is Albert, right?"  
  
"Yes." he replied.  
  
"Al, what is my name? I can't remember do you know?  
  
"Your name is..." I hope I'll see you again one day Yvonne. "Jackie-Leigh Johnstone. You were born 8th February, 1966. You are twenty-three years old..."  
  
Al closed his eyes, he felt great pain and sorrow.  
  
###  
  
"Yvonne, I mean Jackie is going to be fine, Sam." said Al as help arrived to take Jackie to hospital.  
  
Sam nodded and turned away.  
  
"You had to do it, Sam. As you said ' What is one life to hundreds.'"  
  
###  
  
"Adam!" shouted Jackie as Sam entered her hospital room.  
  
Sam was relieved that now Jackie can now see Adam.  
  
"I'm glad you're fine!"  
  
"Thanks to Al and Sam."  
  
Sam nodded and smiled. "How's your memory?"  
  
"It's getting better." she smiled.  
  
Al also smiled. He stayed with Sam.  
  
"Sam, Jackie's going to be fine!" Al looked at the handlink. Now lets see, Jackie in a few weeks finds out she is pregnant!  
  
"What?!" screamed Sam. Everyone looked and Sam...he started to go red.  
  
"Yes." confirmed Al. "But I'm afraid that she found out the day she lost it!"  
  
Sam sadly looked over at Jackie's smiling face.  
  
"However, Jackie does have a happy life. Gets married to Adam and does have children."  
  
Jackie waved to Sam as he leaped.  
  
***********  
  
Al stood in the Imagine Chamber not sure if he wanted to go back to the reality.  
  
"Ziggy?"  
  
"Yes, Admiral?"  
  
"What's changed?"  
  
"Dr. Yvonne Jones does not exist anywhere on this planet or history."  
  
"And the theory?"  
  
"It has gone."  
  
Al sighed. "What else has changed?"  
  
"Nothing, Admiral. Gushie and Tina are still together, Dr. Eleese is still here and so is Dr. Beeks."  
  
Al nodded, opened The Imagine Chamber door, walked across the control room to the elevators.  
  
"Al!" shouted Donna. "What!"  
  
Al head the lift. "Did you want something?"  
  
Donna got onto the lift with Al. "You look sad and disturbed. Is it Sam?"  
  
"No." he said quietly.  
  
"Are you losing your faith on bringing Sam home?"  
  
Al looked at Donna. "I would never ever lose my faith again. I am sure Sam will return home!"  
  
###  
  
"Admiral," said Ziggy. "Dr. Beckett has leaped."  
  
Al nodded. "Is he here?"  
  
"I'm afraid not, Admiral. I am not reading his brainwaves."  
  
Al closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm going to talk to the leaper in The Waiting Room."  
  
Al took the journey from The Control Room to The Waiting Room. Al stood and froze at the door. "Here we go again!"  
  
The door slid open, Al walked in. There on the bed was a woman. She has long golden hair, semi tanned skin. She turned to face Al, her sparkling blue eyes looking directly at him with a smile.  
  
Al went white as a ghost.  
  
"Yvonne?" he asked.  
  
The young woman looked confused. "I don't think my name's Yvonne.  
  
Al tried again. "Jackie?"  
  
The young woman looked happy. "Yes, that is it, Jackie. I'm having a problem with remembering. I must have amnesia!"  
  
Al coughed and then smiled. "I'm Al."  
  
"I'm pleased to meet you, Al. Where am I?"  
  
"Oh. Well we call this The Waiting Room."  
  
Jackie just nodded. "I've got this feeling we've met before?" Jackie's English accent filled the silence of The Waiting Room.  
  
Al put his hand on her shoulder, "I think we have too!" Jackie smiled. She walked over to the table with a mirror.   
  
"Ahh!" screamed Jackie, Al rushed over and looked into the mirror with her.  
  
"I know it looks weird..." began Al, but Jackie gasped.  
  
"You both helped me! I was hurt. I think I banged my head or something." She turned to look at Al in the flesh. "Thank you, Al, also to the man in the mirror. What is his name?"  
  
"Sam," replied Al.  
  
"Sam or Samuel?"  
  
Al grinned. "Sam, definitely Sam."  
  
Jackie looked back in the mirror, "Thank you, Sam." Then looking back at Al. "How is this possible?"  
  
Al told Jackie all about the project (at high risks!).  
  
"He can't get home?"  
  
"I'm afraid not."  
  
"I wish I could help."  
  
"Well," began Al, The Handlink screamed "You can't tell her" read The   
Handlink.  
  
"I wish you could to."  
  
"Al, I know I'm not here for long so I must do this..." she walked over to him and kissed him slowly but passionately. Eventually they broke away, both sighing with pleasure.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"I don't know, but it was like somebody told me to do it!"  
  
They both smiled.  
  
"I hope one day Dr. Beckett will return home!"  
  
Al nodded sadly.  
  
Jackie reached out to him.  
  
"Al, when each number adds up to ten in the year and it's raining on the inside. Dr. Beckett will return home."  
  
Al looked at the young woman.  
  
"How do you know this?"  
  
"I WAS THERE!" Then she leaped.  



End file.
